


Red

by absolute_walnut



Series: Rainbow of feels [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Colors, Feels, Poetry, Rants, colors as feelings, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_walnut/pseuds/absolute_walnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem, it's about feeling abondoned/used. Open to interpritation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Am I just a broken toy  
Now that I don't bring you joy?   
Will you just throw me away?  
Not that I wanted to stay,  
But am I that replaceable?  
What about the time you stole?  
Don't I get reimbursed?  
Boy, wouldn't that be a first  
No, you take, but never give.   
That's not the life I want to live,  
Because that's not life at all  
All you make me feel is small  
Weak. Insignificant.   
I'm a copy, just a print.   
It's my fault, the pain I feel,  
Was your care for me ever real?  
Does my sorrow water your hate?  
Your hunger, my empty plate.   
I gave you years,  
You gave me tears,  
Panic attacks, and all my fears.   
Your sword isn't mightier than my pen,  
So I'll ask you once again,  
Am I just a small regret,  
For you to feel and then forget?

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that? Leave me a comment. This is the fist of a series, depicting emotions as colors


End file.
